


Performance

by Beccafiend



Series: Kink AU [1]
Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Performative Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: He can't turn away now, aware of every eye in the audience now trained on him.





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just made an entire AU about Kink and BDSM to enlighten people to the vast amount of possibilities and then get carried away and end up with an accidental combination that you're somehow in love with? Yeah that would be me. More of this is coming, my friends. A lot more of this is coming, with a thousand different ships. This is just the first one I finished. You're welcome.

When Jyoan first comes to him with the idea, he isn’t completely sold. Doing a rope show, and doing it together? He’s skeptical, to put it lightly, but Jyoan insists until he agrees.

 

He never did much demonstration on his own. His bondage has always been private, intimate, a submission to one worthy individual, for their eyes alone because he can’t trust anyone else with that knowledge. He’s never shied away from any aspect of himself, but the lights of the stage always had him turning away in shame.

 

He can’t turn away now, aware of every eye in the audience now trained on him. Beside him, Jyoan shifts, reminding him of the body sitting next to him. The weight seems to ease, some - their eyes are trained on  _ both _ of them. Not just him.

 

Their final companion, Goudai - their rigger for the evening - takes the stage, and the demonstration begins.

 

He finds it easy, despite the eyes, to fall into the usual patterns once they start. This is still the same game, and while Goudai has his respect, he hasn’t earned his trust. His submission comes with a struggle, and while he’s not  _ quite _ as violent as usual, he certainly doesn’t give in easily, as per their agreement.

 

He doesn’t offer his wrists when Goudai asks, not his ankles. Goudai grabs them himself after too many inquiries, his motions rough and demanding, like the scolding of a father. This isn’t impact play, nor does it necessarily hurt beyond a moment, but it’s admonishment enough. Goudai will take no less than submission, and he’s not afraid to take what was promised.

 

He doesn’t ask more than once when it comes time to secure his head. There’s little warning before he’s yanking blond hair back, twisting the rope around and securing the hold to the hogtie already keeping his hands and legs back, bending his body just enough that it’s uncomfortable, but not entirely unpleasant.

 

With his head back, Goudai moves, and he catches sight of Jyoan. It’s his turn now, and he watches as Jyoan rebels in his own way. He isn’t so violent, but there’s a definite superiority to the way he offers his wrists, in the way he follows orders just barely, that demands his trust be earned. Goudai works Jyoan as expertly as he did him, with a quiet dependability and solemn thanks as he takes what he is offered, what he is allowed, and nothing more. He does not need to take from Jyoan - simply appreciate, and eventually Jyoan gives. It’s mesmerizing to watch, as it always has been. His shows are popular for a reason.

 

Goudai uses the same tie for Jyoan, bending his body back in a basic hogtie, and securing the head as he did before. Goudai returns for him, then, pulling him over and turning him around so he can no longer see Jyoan. He considers a protest, until he feels hands in his hair, and rope twisting around to secure himself and Jyoan together. The longer rope connects their hands and feet, snaking about their bodies in a simple but elegant pattern, only to connect again in their hair, knotting gold and lavender together just shy of painfully. Another rope is added, again to their middle, securing them one last time and snaking through the hook in the ceiling so Goudai can finally lift them off the floor, their bodies suspended in the air.

 

In that moment, he finally understands why Jyoan wanted this. The rope between them, the mixing of their hair, brings a connection between them that feels almost electric. He cannot see Jyoan, but he doesn’t need to. He knows he is there, he knows in this moment they are two parts of one picture, one tie, and he realizes how they must compliment one another. He almost laments that he cannot see it, but Jyoan asked for his permission to record. “Just for reference,” he said, but perhaps he predicted this.

 

The feeling doesn’t fade even when they’re lowered, only growing stronger with each tie, the poses getting more complex and artistic as they go on. Their bodies bent in ways that seem impossible, working around and with each other, not always touching but just close enough he can feel the other presence. The connection remains in the ropes, holding them together and putting them both in strong, capable hands.

 

When Goudai is done with them, releasing them from their toes, he tells them to kneel, and he doesn’t have to do it twice. Facing each other, their heads bowed, he tells them to look up, and to thank one another for their performance.

 

Violet eyes meet maroon, and for a moment, neither move as breath seems stolen away. He doesn’t know who breaks the spell first, or who reaches out for who, but them when their lips connect, he knows the feelings are more than mutual. When they break apart, there’s the smallest of smiles on Jyoan’s face, one that he knows is mirrored on his own. Large, steady hands rest on both of their shoulders, thanking them both and praising them for their work, and neither say anything when they both lean into the touch in recognition.

 

He would never have agreed to do this with anyone else. But now, he’s glad he did.


End file.
